1,2-Dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline is prepared by the condensation of one equivalent of aniline with two equivalents of acetone in the presence of acid catalysts as first described by Knovenagel, Ber., 54B, 1722 (1921). The compound, also called "acetone anil" is a low melting (26.degree.-27.degree. C.) solid which undergoes oligomerization when heated with acid. The pure dimer, melting at 96.degree.-97.degree. C., was obtained by D. Craig, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 60, 1458 (1938) and its structure was suggested by I. W. Elliott et al. Tetrahedron, 19, 833 (1963). The formation of such a dimer is the result of the attack of a cation at the 6-position of the benzo ring which is activated by the nitrogen atom. The crystal and molecular structure of the dimer was confirmed by A. Obodovskaya et al., Kristallografiya, 35, N3,687 (1990). The dimer is monoclinic and non-planar.
Nitrogen in the tetrahydroquinoline portion of the dimer or oligomer has slightly higher basicity compared to that of the nitrogen in the dihydroquinoline portion of the dimer or oligomer (pK.sub.b 9.1 and 10.2 respectively). The bond between the two portions of the dimer is longer than normal so rotation around this bond is possible and formation of stereoisomers is possible. Packing of the dimer molecules is determined only by Van Der Waals forces. The oligomers are quite soluble in ketones, alcohols, aromatic hydrocarbons and other organic solvents.
The oligomers are commercially available and are widely used as antioxidants for rubbers and plastics. They also are used as corrosion inhibitors.
The oligomers are disclosed as additives for improving aging resistance of epoxy resins cured by anhydrides as seen in German Patent Nos. 1,906,126 and 2,331,718, and as additives for improving weather resistance and adhesion of epoxy adhesives cured with polymercaptans as seen in Hungarian Patent No. 43339. There is no disclosure that the oligomers can be used as curing agents for epoxy resins.
When the 1,2-dihydro-2,2,4-trimethylquinoline is oligomerized, the product is a complex mixture of individual oligomers which can be identified in commercial samples of the oligomer product by gel permeation chromatography (GPC). Individual oligomers up to the hexamer were identified by A. Krishen et al., Anal. Chem., 49 (7), 896 (1971).